I Dare You
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: "Steal Jack's heart. In one week. I dare you." She answered. Oh... When Kim accepts a dare from a cheerleader that she can make Jack fall in love with her in a week, things get risky. Will it work out or will Kim end up ruining her friendship with Jack forever? **KICK**
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue of my new Kick story. Hope you like it!**

**BTW, Kickin It On Our Own never happened.**

**Prologue:**

**~Kim's POV~**

"_What_ do you want me to do again?" I asked Grace. She had just told me to do something _really_ weird and I needed to make sure I heard her right.

"Steal Jack's heart. In one week. I dare you." She answered. Oh... Wait, what would be the point of that? It _does_ sound kind of fun though.

"Why? What's in it for you?" I questioned her. It seriously makes zero sense why she would want me to do that. I thought _she_ liked Jack.

"My friend Kira wanted me to make someone make Jack fall in love with them so he won't be so infatuated with her." I roll my eyes. Oh yeah, sure. Jack doesn't care at all about any of the cheerleaders besides me. Especially conceited air- head Kira. _Right_?

"Why should I?" I argued. I really wanted to say yes, but I couldn't look too eager.

"Because you like him." She smirked. _What_?! How could she possibly... God, how many other people knew?!

"I- _I do not_," I scoffed.

"Hmm- mmm, Queen Stutter. You know you want to. Do it and you get Jack. Don't, and Kira will." She threatened. Wow, I never knew what a bitch Grace could be. But she had me. I couldn't say no and let Jack end up with Kira. Gross.

"Fine. I'll do it." I finally agreed.

"Perfect. See you in a week," she waved with a sneaky grin, flouncing off.

Oh _great_. I just agreed to this. Now what?

**A/N: I know it's not great so far but this is just the prologue. It'll get better (and longer,) I swear. Tell me what you think!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow! :)**

**If I get 5+ reviews, I'll update by Thursday (probably sooner, but if I can't sooner, I'll definitely update then.)**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	2. Chapter 1: Hitting the Mall

**A/N: OMG! 16 reviews, 18 follows, and 8 favorites?! That's the most I've ever got in one chapter. Thanks so much & keep it up! **

**So... This chapter may be short too but I'm still developing the plot so try to be patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. Surprise, surprise.**

**Kim's POV:**

I walked into the dojo to see- no one? Where is everybody?

"Hey Kim," says a voice from behind me. I jump. "Oh!"

"Hey... Jack," I turn around nervously. "Where is everybody?"

"Jerry is out with Mika, Milton has to attend some kind of math competition and Eddie has tutoring. As for Rudy, I have no idea." Wow, everyone had to miss today? Really?

"Oh... That's... Weird," I stammer because I honestly have no idea what to say. It's just really awkward and silent for a moment before Jack says, "guess it's just you and me."

"Guess so." I reply. Another awkward silence. Oh! What am I doing? This is my chance to get a jump start on the bet.

"Hey... Wanna go to the mall?" I ask hopefully. Jack groans. "The mall? Kim, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not one of your cheerleader girl friends."

I laugh. "Aw, come on, it'll be fun. We can go to that skateboarding store you like." His eyes light up.

"Skating Store?!" He exclaims and I roll my eyes. "Yeah. The store with the most unoriginal name in the universe."

"Hey!" He says but laughs anyways. "Let's go," I say and pull him out the door.

**-Line Skip- **

"That was hilarious," Jack says and laughs, dipping his fries in his milkshake.

"No it wasn't! It was humiliating!" I yell, although I'm laughing too.

"That's why it was so funny!" He says.

"Shut up." Jack and I are currently sitting at a table in the food court. We've been at the mall for almost 2 hours now. Surprisingly, it's been really fun.

Oh my God, oh my God. I take that back. Right from my seat, I see Grace & Kira walking towards us.

Oh, _this should be fun._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it was still short but like I said early, the story's still developing...**

**The next chapter will either continue Jack & Kim's shopping trip or be about the next day. You choose :)!**

**So... Tell me what you thought!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**5+ reviews and I'll update by Thursday. I know I said that last time but this time I really mean it.**

**So... Bye!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	3. Chapter 2: A Run- In with the Enemies

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I've been busy and I have writers block, plus I don't want to disappoint you guys.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and just for reading this in general! It means so much to me that people like my stories :)**

**So with that said, here's chapter 2 of "I Dare You!"**

**Kim's POV:**

"Nice to see you here," Grace says in her fake- sweet voice. "Yeah. Whatever. Hey Jack," Kira says and I roll my eyes. How are these girls so good at making people want to punch them?

"Hi Grace. Kira." I reply in an equally fake tone. Grace smiles at me in a sickeningly cotton- candy sweet voice. Kira mimics her.

"Oh hey Grace and K- I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Jack asks, sincerely confused. I look up at Kira again. Her face gets really, really red, like tomato red. Omigod, this is hilarious.

"Kira. It's Kira," she replies icily. "Kira. Okay, got it." He replies in a _wow- could- you be- any- more- touchy _way. "Good." Seriously, what's this chick's problem?

"So... What are you guys doing here?" Grace asks, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to me. Kira does the same except her seat is next to Jack. No, just- no. This is dangerous. Jack could so find out about the bet like this. Plus I just really hate these girls.

"I could ask the same for you," I reply and she glares. "I asked first, sweetheart."

"Well, Jack and I were just shopping and stuff..." I start but get cut off by Jack.

"Not like shoe- shopping or anything that you girls do though! Like, skate- board... Shopping." He panics. Oh my God, boys are so dumb.

"I doubt you were," Kira says flirtatiously, putting her hand on his arm.

"I think it's time for us to go," I say and grab Jack's arm.

"Really? Cause I don't," Kira says and glares at me and pulls Jack back down.

"Well, that shows how dumb you are. Later!" I say and pull Jack out of there.

"Call me," Kira says to him as we're leaving. I roll my eyes.

"What was that about?" Jack asks as soon as we're on the outside of the mall.

"Oh, it's just Grace and Kira being idiots. As always." He laughs.

"This was fun. Despite that last part. That kinda sucked." Jack says and I laugh.

"Yeah, it was." I reply.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He says nervously. "Or... If you don't want to then..."

"Um, that's fine, if you want to..."

"Okay, see you later then." He says.

"Yeah, later." I say and walk in the opposite direction of him, towards my house. It's not that far of a walk.

"Wow Kim, way to not blow it," I mutter to myself as I'm walking home. It could have been worse though- Jack could have found out about the bet. Or flirted back with Kira. Not that I would have cared... Okay, denying that you like someone isn't going to make you stop liking them or anything so I don't know why I do it. I'm just hoping that one day I will snap out of crush- mode and get back to the normal, not- awkward- around- boys Kim I was before Jack ever got here.

**A/N: I know this chapter was terrible I just wanted to get it posted. I'm sorry for updating so late! I'm going to stop saying I'm going to update a certain day unless I know for sure I can.**

**Please, please, please review! I love reviews, even if they're just "awesome" OR if they're constructive criticism! Just no flames please :).**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**xoxo, **

**hotpinkandpurple**


	4. Chapter 3: Speed It Up

**A/N: Gosh, 32 reviews in 3 chapters? That's just AMAZING, guys. Keep it up!**

**Okay, this chapter doesn't have any Kick moments but the next one has LOTS. So DON'T STOP READING, pretty please!**

**So because you guys are so awesome, I decided to start writing this early... Hope you like it.**

**Kim's POV:**

"Get up, sweetheart. You have to get ready for school." Someone was shaking my shoulders and saying that. Someone who sounded a whole lot like Mom.

"No, Mom. Let me sleep." I mumble and turn over.

"No! You can't be absent again. Besides, today's Friday. Big weekend ahead of you, right?" I groan and then finally sit up. "What time is it?"

"7:00." Oh crap!

"Mom, I'm going to be so late!" I say, stressed out.

"That's why you need to get up and GO!" She yells. Did I mention my mom is really kinda, um... crazy? Cause she is.

I run to my closet and pick out my outfit, a red T- shirt that says, "girls always win," a pair of blue- jean shorts, and a denim jacket. Simple, but cute.

I run my comb through my hair, grab my backpack, and put my black flats on. Ugh, I must look terrible.

Whatever Kim, don't worry, I tell myself. You're a cheerleader, for heavens' sake. You can get anything you want and more.

The entire car ride there has no talking, mostly because One Direction's "Take Me Home" CD was playing the whole ride there.

"-_And let me kiss you,_" Mom sings along as the song ends. I groan. To be honest, I am not big on One Direction. Never have been, never will be.

When we finally get to school, I hop out. "Bye sweetie." "Later Mom."

I run inside. Lucky for me, it's only 7:45. School starts at 8:00 for me. I really don't want to see Jack, Grace, or Kira though.

Oh, too bad because Kira's already walking towards me. Well, I'm screwed.

As soon as she gets close enough, she grabs my wrist and pulls me into the janitor's closet.

"Who do you think you are?" She hisses into my ear as she slams the door shut.

"Um, let me see... Kim Crawford, 15 years-"

"Oh since you apparently don't know what I mean, let me make it more clear: do you think you're going to win this bet? Cause you're not." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Oh, you watch me. And why have you been flirting with Jack? Grace said you wanted me to get Jack to like me so that he'd stop 'obsessing' over you. Although that's obviously not true." I reply sharply. Her face turns bright red. Oh yeah, I own this.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that was just to get you to agree to the bet. The real reason we wanted you to do this is so that we could prove that a girl like you doesn't get a guy like him." I open my mouth to scream about what a total idiot she is for even thinking that. I'm a freaking cheerleader too! I'm on the same level as her! But then she continues.

"And you've been moving at such a slow pace I'd be surprised if Milton fell for you. You need to speed up if you wanna win. Just saying." She smirks smugly.

"You little-" I get interrupted by the bell. "Oh, sorry, you'll have to finish that sentence later. Loser." Then she opens the door and sashays out of there. I growl in anger. I just HATE it when she sashays!

Then I realize I better get out of there. Don't wanna be late and make this day even worse.

**X**

**A/N: guys I'm sorry this chapter was terrible I just really wanted to get you all a new one.**

**Sorry for the lack of Kick, but I just needed to clear up why in the prologue Grace said Kira wanted Jack to stop "flirting" with her and now she's all over him. This chapter will also make the bet more intense- and Kim's flirting.**

**Oh, and do any of you guys know where I got that line "I just HATE it when she sashays?" Hint: It's from a book series.**

**So please review but PLEASE, no comments like "lame no Kick moments!" Because I've gotten those before on my other stories.**

**So I'll update when I get 5+ reviews. So sorry about this chapter, again.**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	5. Chapter 4: Auditions

**A/N: Wow, 44 reviews in 4 chapters?! That's like 11 reviews per chapter! Thanks so much and keep it up!**

**You guys that guessed Dork Diaries were wrong! Haha JK you were right! And you all have really awesome taste in books! I'm thinking of Kim as Nikki, Jack as Brandon, Kira as Mackenzie, and Grace as Jessica. Makes sense, right?**

**So I know I said this chapter will be in Jack's POV and have major Kick moments but I kinda changed it. This one has some cute mild little Kick moments and helps sets up the more major Kick moments later so I hope you like it anyways :)**

**Okay, with that said, here's chapter 4 of "I Dare You!"**

**X**

**Kim's POV:**

"-Tryouts are today and I encourage you all to try out and wish you all good luck." Mrs. Goldsberg finishes as the bell rang. Wait, what?

I grab my backpack and then walk up to Mrs. Goldsberg. "Mam? I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night and-"

"It's alright Kimberly, and all you missed was the announcement of a play."

"A play?"

"Yes, Romeo and Juliet, to be exact-" oh my God- "and tryouts are after school from 3:25 to 4:00. We'll be posting the results list on Monday." Romeo and Juliet. Girly romantic play. I'm out.

"Oh, okay, thanks. Well, I need to get to my next class. Don't wanna be late," I say and start walking towards the door.

"Kim?" Mrs. Goldsberg starts as I'm close to walking out.

"Yeah?"

"I encourage all of my students to try out, but I really think it would be good for you. You'd be perfect for the role of Juliet." She says and I mentally roll my eyes. No! Romeo and Juliet is so over- dramatic and girly and cliché. The only part I like is when they die at the end (what? Don't look at me like that.)

"Well, I'll think about it," I lie to her as I walk out the door.

"Okay. Make sure you do."

**—**

The last bell of the day rings. Time for the weekend! I think excitedly as I grab my stuff and walk out the door.

As I'm walking towards the main doors, I pass the auditorium and hear a familiar voice say "Kira Hart, trying out for the role of Juliet." Oh of course she is!" I wonder who all is trying out for Romeo?

Curious, I peak into the auditorium and see a couple of boys in line to try out. There's Jerry, Frank, David, Isreal, and... Jack?!

I bet he's trying out for Romeo. Oh my God! Why does my life have to be so complicated? I wouldn't even be worrying about it but I already know he's a pretty good actor and all these other guys suck.

I do not want him up there with some annoying ditzy Juliet like Kira. Kira's an okay actress... Okay, who am I kidding? She's amazing! No girl in the whole school could possibly beat her.

I used to take acting lessons until I was about 7 and got into karate. I may not be as good as Kira, but I am okay, and maybe I could be the understudy, and she could _somehow_ get hurt.

But just one thing... That would require me to actually audition... Is it worth it?

I take a moment to think about it, then I pull out my phone and call my mom to tell her I'm going to be at school for a little while longer.

**—**

"Amazing." Principal Jankens says when I'm done with the audition. "I think you may end up being our Juliet."

I smile gracefully and turn to smirk at Kira. She glares in return. I did way better than her. Looks like she'll end up being the understudy after all.

"Wow Kim, that was really good." Jack says when I step off the stage. "I hope you get Juliet."

"And I hope you get Romeo," I say and then blush, realizing how he may have took that. "Not because of- I just meant, um..."

He just laughs. "Yeah, I know. Are you coming to the big celebration on Saturday?"

The big celebration was this thing that Rudy was hosting. It was basically a party but only for the Wasabi Warriors. Kinda lame, I know, but it will probably be fun if Jack's there. Just drama- free for once, and I can finally get him away from Kira.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I flash a hopefully dazzling smile at him and he just smiles back.

"Me too. I'll call you tonight, okay?" He says.

"Okay. Later." I say and walk out, pulling my cell out of my tote bag to call my mom and tell her to pick me up. Earlier today, I couldn't stop frowning. Now it's the complete opposite, and not- smiling is impossible for me. Jack just lights up my world like nobody else.

Wow- I guess One Direction isn't all that bad after all.

**X**

**A/N: So I came up with the whole school- play idea in school today and I hoped you liked it. I was going to skip straight to Monday but I wanted to write about the big celebration, which will have lots of cute Kick moments (for reals.)**

**I'll start writing the next chapter when I get 50 reviews. I hope that doesn't sound selfish or anything but it's just kind of a goal for me and I just want to know that people are still reading this so... Review! :)**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	6. Chapter 5: Who Got the Role?

**A/N: Wow, you guys rock! I've kinda had a rough day but I decided what way to make it better than writing, right :)?! So WOW, 14 reviews in just one chapter?! I love you guys :') So this chapter will mainly be about the big celebration but at the end, you get to see who's Romeo and more importantly, who's Juliet. So nzsiendbehe hope ya love it!**

**X**

**Kim's POV:**  
Today's Saturday, the day of the "big celebration." I'm really excited because even though these usually end with Rudy having to pay a repair guy like 570 dollars to fix the big hole in the wall, it's also really fun.

Jack did call me yesterday and he said he couldn't wait to see me at the big celebration. I'm really, really can't wait to talk to him... And flirt with him *sigh.*

It's not that I don't like Jack or anything, I'm pretty sure everyone besides Jack himself knows now but what if he doesn't like me? I'd be totally embarrassing myself. But I do only have 4 more days to become the future Miss Brewer, and it's gonna be pretty hard considering I have like NOTHING accomplished so far.

Hopefully that will change today.

**—**

After about 15 minutes of driving, my mom and I arrive at the dojo. "Have fun Kim," Mom tells me. "I will. Bye."

"Bye." She says and drives away. I then sigh, turn around, and walk towards the dojo.

I'm wearing one of my cutest- yet- simplest outfits. It's basically a yellow sundress with my light blue flats. I know, I know: who wears that to a dojo? But it's a party and we don't really do karate, plus it's time to put my flirting in action.

I open the door and walk in. "Hey Kim!" All the guys greet me as soon as I walk in. Wow, guess I was later than I thought.

"Yo, want a chicken wing?" Jerry asks with his mouth full.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you," I say even though I totally could. I just love messing with these guys.

"You couldn't? I said-" he says and opens up his mouth to reveal lots of chewed- up chicken. Oh _GROSS_!

"I understood you now close your disgusting mouth!" I yell. He looks startled. What? It's gross, okay?

I turn my attention away from him and on to Jack. He looks really good, even though he's wearing the same clothes he always does. Kinda makes sense though, since, you know, he always looks good.

"Hey Jack," I walk over to him with a semi- flirtatious smirk. He's eating a chicken wing like the rest of the guys and leaning against the table with the wings on it.

"Oh, hey Kim." He says with his mouth full. "Want a chicken wing?" Okay, must not scream, must not scream, _must not scream..._

"No, I'm good," I say as nicely as possible.

"Oh, so _he_ gets the special treatment," Jerry pouts from across the dojo. Jack looks over at him, confused. I just roll my eyes.

"So... Having fun?" He asks.

"I don't know... I just got here." Lame response, Kim! I mentally slap myself.

"I mean, I'm having fun... But it would be funner if you would dance with me." That was good! At least I think so. I'm new to this.

"Um, to what?" He says, confused and I turn tomato- red. "Um... Nevermind."

"Ooh," Jerry, Milton, and Eddie tease. "Shut up!" I yell and raise a threatening fist at them. They all hold their hands up, showing that they surrender.

"We could dance, if you wanna, though. I brought my phone..." I'm so surprised I almost fall over. How do I respond to that?

"Um... Okay," I reply awkwardly. He then takes out his phone and starts playing some slow song. Omigod, he's playing a slow song!

He places his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulder and we just kinda stare at each other and blush.

"_Aww_," Jerry, Milton, and Eddie tease again.

"Shut it!" I hiss and Jack just laughs.

**—**

On Monday, the first thing I do when I get to school is run to the bulletin board to see the cast list. Ugh, I think as soon as I reach it. There's about 30 other whiny chicks trying to find out if they got Juliet. I push past them. "Hey no cutting!" "No fair!" "I was there first!" I hear various voices shouting but I ignore them.

I take a look at it. Jerry and Eddie gots roles, I don't really care what they are... Milton is working on the lighting, good for him... Jack got Romeo! I really hope I got Juliet because if not... Let's just say 70% of the female population here would be totally wiped out.

I close my eyes and hope for a miracle, then open them and dare to look at Juliet. When I do, though, my heart drops.

Why? Because right there, next to Juliet's name where it says the name of the actress playing her, is _Kira's_ name.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! You guys probably hate me now, don't you? Well... Don't! This is a KICK story, not a Jira (Jack and Kira) story... I could change that though *insert evil grin here...* JK...**

**Here is something I've been wondering: should I include Jace (Jerry and Grace) in this story? I really love them together and I know Jerry's dating Mika (I think that's her name but I can break them up so... TELL ME!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow**

**xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


	7. Chapter 6: Who Jack DOESN'T Like

**A/N: 72 reviews and today is only the 20th day this story has been up! Still amazed at the awesomeness of you guys :)! So here I am with another update. Hope ya love it! :D**

**OH, and to the anonymous user that asked if I liked One Direction or not, I LOVE them! Major Directioner! I just didn't see Kim as the type of crazy One Direction fangirl... More Justin Bieber (even though he kinda annoys me, no offense to any Beliebers reading this :))**

**X**

**Kim's POV:**

I'm watching Kira rehearse with Jack in the auditorium right now. This is SO FREAKING FUN! Note my sarcasm.

I still can't believe that ditzy idiot stole my part in the play. It was supposed to be me! I mean, isn't Juliet supposed to be blonde? And Kira and Jack don't even look good together. This is gonna be the worst play ever, for more people than just me, I know.

On the bright side, I am the understudy. And I'm a black belt, I mean I could get Kira out of her role as Juliet faster than Milton gets rejected by girls!

I haven't really been paying much attention to the play, watching Kira and Jack acting like their in love kills me and the only reason I'm here is because it's a rule for the understudy to watch the play so she/he will know the lines if the actress/actor gets sick or injured or HIT BY A BUS, but for some strange reason I feel tempted to look up at the stage.

I regret it immediately. I must have looked at the worst possible time because Kira and Jack are leaning in. Leaning, leaning, _leaning_...

I can't take this. I run out of the auditorium. Kira wins, as always. Of course the nice girl doesn't win in real life, that's just not the way things work.

I just sit there for a minute, blinking back tears when I hear Jack's voice behind me. "Kim?"

I quickly turn around. "Oh, hey Jack."

"Why did you run out of the auditorium? What was that all about?" He asks and I know I need to think of a good, not suspicious sounding answer as quick as possible.

"Well, you see, I felt kinda sick and I just needed to get out of there-"

"I'm not interested in Kira-" he cuts me off. "In case you were wondering. I was devastated when I heard that she got Juliet. And we haven't even kissed yet, but I can already tell that her lips are so chapped!" I laugh.

"Really? I always thought Kira's lips would be all smooth and shiny." Well _that_ didn't come out weird, Kim!

He gives me an amused look and then says, "yeah, I kinda like another girl..." You have GOT to be kidding me!

"Oh, um, really? Who is she?" I ask and I hope he can't tell that I already hate her even though I don't really know who she is. He smirks.

"I think you know her," he says and walks back into the auditorium. My mouth is wide open. What just happened?

**X**

**A/N: Not my best, but I tried. I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger at the part when Jack said "Kim?" But I decided to make it longer :)**

**How do you guys think Kira will react when she finds out about this? That will definitely be fun to write... ;)**

**Oh, and I'll probably include Jace in the next chapter or the one after that... **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	8. Chapter 7: Kira's Scheme

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews and favorites and follows and for reading and everything! Sorry for not updating sooner, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.  
This chapter will be in someone who's NOT Kim's POV... And the person is...**

**Kira's POV: **  
I have no idea why Jack is so nice to Kim. It's so obnoxious and why does Kim even try? She has no chance. He's MINE, and if she doesn't get the message soon, I'm going to have to make her.

Tomorrow is the 4th day of the bet, meaning that Kim only has 3 days left. I'm so gonna win in that amount of time. Oh who am I kidding? I'd win if Kim had a year. Or five.  
And ya know how in the movies the sweet un- popular girl gets the guy? That is so not real life. In real life the hot girl always wins. It's inevitable.  
I've stolen 7 girls boyfriends this year so far and the only reason it's not more is because I haven't been trying as hard as usual. Right now my only goal is to get Jack and crush Kim. I'd just love to see her devastated. It's just so enjoyable to see her sad, ya know?

All I want to do is have Jack to myself and shatter and break Kim. And I'm already succeeding. Kim needs to just face it. I win, she looses. I got Juliet, she got nothing. I'm going to get Jack, she's going to get nothing.

I'm doing my makeup right now. I'm about to head over to Jack's house. This is going to break sweet, innocent Kim's little heart.

Oh, how enjoyable this is going to be...

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'm not really in much of a writing mood right now but I really wanted to update for you guys.  
On a scale of 0-1000, how much do you hate Kira now? She only gets worse though ;)  
So please review and I'll update sooner!  
Read- review- favorite- follow!  
xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


	9. Chapter 8: Kira Ruins Kick

**A/N: Hiya! :D So sorry for late update, I was busy and wasn't allowed to use the computer. WOW, you guys must really hate Kira! I don't know why though, she's just so lovable xD! Anyways, OMK 21 reviews on one chapter?! That's my most reviewed chapter EVER! Thanks SO much! :D**

**And guys I have some sad news... This story is almost over. There's 4-5 more chapters including this one. This story will definitely be finished by the end of February (hopefully sooner though.) After that, I WILL be starting a new Kick story though! It'll be totally different though, but hopefully better. I hope you guys read it when it comes out! :)**

**Okay, with all of that said... Here's chapter 8 of I Dare You!**

**Kira's POV:**  
"Kira? What are you doing here?" Jack asks. "Oh, I just came here to see you." I said as flirtatiously as humanely possible. No problem there, of course. I have _so_ much experience.

"Um... Okay," he says. How come he isn't acting happy to see me?! I'm perfect.

"So you know how we have to kiss in Romeo & Juliet?" I ask and take a step near him.

"Yes..." He replies and takes a step back. I don't care. I step towards him and grabs his shoulders. How come he looks so- annoyed?

"I was thinking that maybe we could practice now..." I say and lean in, closing the gap between us. He tries to pull away but I have a really strong grip. Oh Kim's going to die when she sees this.

How is she going to see it, you ask? Well, maybe because I have Grace hiding in the corner, videotaping the whole thing? We'll edit it, of course, and Kim's little heart will be broken.

**Jack's POV:**  
I'm trying as hard as possible to pull away but I can't! Dang, this girl has some muscle! But why won't she let me pull away? I thought she was into that Elliot guy that goes to our school.

I really hate this. I can barely breathe, plus I honestly don't like her! I like Kim! But I can't tell her that because she'll tell Kim, and I can't let her find out that way. When I work up enough courage to ask her out she'll know and that will be fine... If she doesn't reject me. If she finds it out from Kira... Everything will be ruined.

Eventually she pulls away and smiles deviously at me. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"Okay. I won't tell you, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I don't like you." I tell her and her smile fades away. "Yes you do! You do, you do, _you do_!" She starts whining like a 3 year old. What the-

Then she stops and a smirk appears on her face. "Fine. But keep in mind that I'm here when she rejects you." Wait, what? I want to ask but she's already walked away. And it appears someone else is walking with her out my front door. Once again, what the-?!

**Kim's POV:**  
"Kim. _Kim_." Kira appears out of nowhere and drags me into the janitor's closet again. No, I'm not taking it this time. "What are you doing? I don't want to-"

"I need to talk to you." Kira says in a serious tone. I examine her face carefully. No smirk, no devious smile, no... No anything. Just someone who looks like they need to talk to someone. I'm not falling for this just yet though.

"What is it?" I snap and she says "well... Actually, I need to show you something," and pulls out her phone. Huh?

She hits play before I get the chance to ask any questions and what I see crushes me. Kira's saying "I don't care. I don't want to practice." And then Jack leans in and kisses her. Well, I think he was. It's kinda dark.

"I enjoyed it. I like you." Jack says when they pull apart. What?! I thought he didn't- he must have been playing me this whole time.

Everything was a lie. Everything. He likes Kira. He doesn't like me like that. Heck, I don't think he even likes me as a friend!

I can feel the tears start to swell in my eyes so I run out. On my way there, Jack sees me. "Hey Kim! So I was thinking that maybe-" "Don't talk to me Jack!" I scream at him and he looks surprised. Yeah right. I don't stop for him though. I just keep on running until I get to the girls' room.

**A/N: Aww, poor Kim :(! But don't worry, it'll get better... Possibly... ;) hehe just kidding. Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think and what you think's gonna happen next!  
Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!  
xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple **


	10. Chapter 9: The Play

**A/N: SO sorry for not updating sooner, I've been kinda busy. Thanks so much for all the support though!**

**Just to let you guys know, this is the 2nd to last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**X**

**Kim's POV:**

I can't believe I have to go to the stupid play, but I do. The school board is making all the understudies go. Why? I don't know. I just know it's a really dumb idea.

The last thing on this planet that I want to see is Kira and Jack kissing. AGAIN. I'm gonna be sick.

I'm backstage right now. I have to help Princess Kira get all Juliet- ed up. Lord help me.

I'm curling her already- curly hair right now. Haha, what if I "accidentally" burned her scalp? I could just say it was an accident...  
No, she'll make it seem like I did it on purpose (I would, yeah but the last thing I need right now is to get expelled,) and Jack would hate me for doing that to his airhead little girlfriend.

Mrs. Julay comes into the dressing room. "Kira, you're on!"

"Okay! Can't wait." She says and smirks at me. I glare in return, then she gets out of her chair and walks onstage. I walk out of the room and take a seat in the 9th row in the audience next to... _Grace_? Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.

Mrs. Julay comes onto the stage. "Hello students and parents. This is the first- ever Seaford play, and we hope you all enjoy it. This is our version of "Romeo & Juliet." We worked very hard to make it fun and creative but still have the same message the original one did: never let anyone get in the way of love." I sneered while everyone else was clapping. Never let anyone get in the way of love? Yeah right.

Mrs. Julay walked off the stage and the curtain opened. I close my eyes. This is the last thing I want to watch.

After about 15 minutes, Grace nudges me and whispers, "doesn't Jerry look cute in his outfit?"

"Yeah," I mumble back before I realize what she had just said. "Wait... Do you like Jerry?" I ask and her face heats up and she begins stuttering. "W- _what_? No. No way Kim." I just smirk. "Uh- huh."

About 10 minutes later, it's time for the big kissing scene. Oh great. Kira leans in and so does Jack. Their lips are only centimeters apart before Jack... Pulls away?

Confused mummers spread across the crowd. "What is he doing?" "Why did he pull away?" "Is that part of the script?"

Kira looks mad, and I mean _fuming_ mad. "Jac- I mean, Romeo, what are you doing? You're supposed to kiss me!"

"No... I can't." Jack replies. What the heck is going on?

"Why not?" She snaps.

"Because... I like someone else." He says and looks at me. I can feel myself blushing a little. I send him a quizzical look.

"NO! You like ME! Not Kim, _ME_!" She shouts and the crowd starts to laugh. Jack backs away.

"No... Sorry, I don't. I don't like stuck- up girls who think they're all that and who trick my best friend into thinking I like you. I don't." He replies smoothly. My jaw drops. Kira's does too.

She just stares at him in shock and then runs off the stage like a major drama queen (which she is.) The whole crowd is gaping for a minute and then Grace starts clapping and everyone else follows her. Soon everyone is applauding them. I guess they think it was supposed to be like that.

The cast gets off the stage and start walking towards the crowd while Mrs. Julay walks onto the stage and starts apologizing, saying she has no idea what all that was about.

Jack walks towards me and I feel my heartbeat get a little faster. "Hey Kim."  
"Oh, um... Hey Jack." I reply and then start playing with my hair. This is pretty awkward.

"I just wanted to let you know that I found out what Kira was telling you. That's not what happened at all." He tells me and I smile shyly.

"I can tell." He smiles back.

"So... Wanna go out?" He asks, surprising me.

"Um, what?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to go out with me." Aah! Of course!

"Sure," I reply, trying to contain my excitement. "Awesome," he says.  
Then we walk off together. We see Kira on our way out. She sees us and then glares angrily. I just smirk at her and wave, then mouth "I won."

**X**

**A/N: I know it sucked but I'm sick and it's 11:14 and I can't think straight. I want to finish this story by the end of February though so I just felt like I needed to get it out of my way. The epilogue comes next!**

**Read- Review- Favorite- Follow!**

**xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue and final chapter. This story was so much fun to write and it's honestly my only story above 2 chapters that I kept writing and that I'll finish. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Here it is:**

**X**

**Kim's POV:**  
"Kimmy! Kimmy!" I turn around. Jack's behind me.  
He catches up to me and hugs me. "Oh hey. There's my favorite boy," I say and he smiles. "I better be."

"So what is it?" I ask and he smiles even bigger.

"I got you a Valentine's Day present." He says and he pulls out a small box.  
"Really?" I say, surprised. I don't really know why. Jack and I have been dating for 3 months now.

"Well yeah, you are my girlfriend, after all." He says and I blush a little. "Yeah."

"Wanna open your present?" He asks and I quickly respond "of course!" He laughs.

"Here it is." Then he hands me the box and I open it. Oh my Gosh, it's a necklace with a heart on it. It has something engraved on the heart. I look closer to read it.

"For Kim- the only girl who can make me see a rainbow on a rainy day," it says. Aww!

"Aww! Jack, you shouldn't have!" I say and hug him.

"Yes I should have. You deserve it." He says and I keep smiling until I realize that I didn't get him anything.

"Jack- I forgot to get you something. I'm so sorry. You can take the necklace back and get a refund-" I ramble on and on until Jack interrupts me.

"Kim, it's okay. As long as I have you, I'm fine."

"Aww!" I say again and kiss him lightly.

"Thank you so, so much," I tell him.

"No problem. Anything for you."

**—**

****It's been 5 months since then and Jack and I are still going strong. We're happier than ever.

As for Jerry and Grace, they started dating about a month after Mika moved away. They've been dating for 2 months now and you can really tell they're meant to be together.

Eddie was a little mad about it at first but he got over it when he started dating Donna. I know, it sounds really weird, but it's true. They actually really like each other. And lucky for me, Jack doesn't care one bit.

As for Milton, he's still with Julie. They've been dating for over a year now but their still in the "honeymoon" stage. It's kinda gross, but I guess they're a cute couple. Kinda.

Rudy is just being, well... Rudy. He'll never change.

Grace, Donna, Julie, and I are all best friends now. We even have a "sister's code," kinda like the Wasabi one.

As for Kira, haha... Well, a few weeks ago, she fell on a table in the cafeteria and... Oh my Gosh, this is hilarious... All the paper in her bra fell out. She was _so_ embarrassed, she transferred the next day. It was so funny. **_THAT'S_** **_WHAT YA GET, KIRA!_**

So I guess we all got a happy ending... Well, almost everybody.

Hahaha.

**X**

**A/N: So *sniff* that was the end of I Dare You. Officially.  
I'm so sad that it's over, but I'm glad I could finish it in just a little over a month. **

**And thank you all SO much for all your support. Without all your reviews, favorites, and follows, I wouldn't have even finished this!**

**So thank you all so much! VIRTUAL COOKIES OR CUPCAKES (whichever you prefer) to everyone who supported me with this story and thanks so much!**

**And Reflections of Twilight, I used your idea, just changed it up a little haha xD**

**So... Bye guys! :')**

**Read- Review- Favorite** **(no need to follow now :/)**

**xoxo,  
hotpinkandpurple**


End file.
